


My Beating Heart, Be Still

by SpyPoet



Series: My Beating Heart, Be Still [2]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyPoet/pseuds/SpyPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More death, this time of two other of your main characters. Ones survival and the pain that goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beating Heart, Be Still

Jade Harley knew, as she glanced up into the bright pink colorful clouds in the Land of Light and Rain, that where they were supposed to go next, the Land of Heat and Clockwork, would be even more heart-breaking then the fact that she had lost Dave Strider forever, lost the feel of his arms around her body, lost the familiar tang of smoke and ash and fire in her mouth and nose from his association with heat and the world and she rubbed her jade-colored eyes, wiping away the tears from them. John and Rose were nearby, talking to one another quietly.

"Come on, Jade." John finally said. Her Hunting Rifle tucked under her arm, she methodically checks the blood-spattered small bag that held all of her bullets, that Rose had tried to clean and Jade had completely broken down when she tried, screaming, crying, hurting, raging - and Rose had been unusually quiet and left her alone. She had seen Johns' eyes widen in surprise, but then he fell quiet as well, and they basically let her cry.

It had only been a few days, and Jade had finally gotten to her feet on her own. She was edgy, constantly patrolling and walking, and no matter what they did, they could not get her to calm down. She had insisted, each time, voice getting higher and higher, that something was wrong, nothing could have made that Deal with Dave and still let them win, nothing, nothing ever, and she was dead determined that John and Rose wouldn't ever go the same way. She'd die first -- at least then she'd see Dave again... right?

So they walked through the Land, and Jade hated it, and hated herself; she hated the magenta, cyan, and yellow land, with the colorful brightness and a sweet warmth and cheerfulness and she hated herself for letting it show that she was lonely even when she was in Dave's arms, and she cried nightly, and her hunting rifle never left her side. They were walking around the side near the ocean, when she heard a slick, slithering noise, that made her hair stand on end -

\- flashbacks raged through Jade's memory as with the same delicate footsepts that didn't make a noise on the snow make no noise on the sand and she screams, because Echidna is there again, and it's her and she's going to take Dave away again and Jade will never get him back and there's nothing that'll keep her together because without him she was falling apart - and John and Rose are coming in and running - and Jade is crying and screaming at the same time, Dave's name a bare word on her lips -

\- and there's the sound of dark magic wrapping around the slithering scales of Cetus' serpentine body - the crush of a hammer on a tail - the squeal of a monster whose domain they are surrounded with, and it's suddenly raining, and Jade hates the rain now, she hates that it is a fire extinguisher, because Fire is Dave and Dave is Heat - and there is no clock here, there is no turning back, there are accusations - She was defeated Rose - I don't know what happened John - and it all passes like a memory over Jade's brain -

\- and there's a horrible cracking noise as a hammer breaks in half, two sides to a whole, and Jade suddenly understands that the void in her aching heart is not because she's lonely but because Dave is no longer there to keep her safe and keep her warm, and John switches to 1/2hammerkind except it's kind of useless - and Rose is screaming his name and Jade drops her Hunting Rifle, her hands over her eyes and her ears and she's a curled up ball on the sand and she's sobbing and it hurts -

\- but nothing can truly stop the cracking that is bones and spine breaking, and that second scream of 'John!' rips through her soul and she knows Rose has just gone through what she has except there's no chance of surviving this, Rose doesn't have the powers that Dave did to rewind time and there is nothing on this battle-field but the sound of two teenaged females sobbing, and the crackle of dark magic from the Thorns of Oglogoth and Rose is screaming over and over again and there's something dark marring Jade's vision -

\- and Jade opens them to see Rose high in the air, surrounded by purple and black magic, her light eyes darkened with rage and with the powers of the Noble Horrorterrors, and it is Jade's turn to scream as Roses' body gets darker and darker due to the magic that she's summoned and it's going to burn her up and Jade's just lost John and she can't lose Rose too and the hole deep inside of her heart is getting worse and she's screaming, on her feet again, the Hunting Rifle in her grip -

\- and she's running and she can't remember WHY she's running only that she is and it hurts again - and Rose is screaming and there's ash falling on Jade's head and it sends her into another grip of horror and rememberance from the world that she was in before, it's just like it was before, with a burning Rose cradling John's broken body, and there's a keening noise as the magic wraps around Cetus' writhing body, the bright colors marred and darkening, fire wrapping around it, and Jade fruitlessly shoots at it repeatedly until it goes up in a huge fireball of flame and is dead, really dead-

\- and Rose is slumped over John's body and Jade is kneeling next to them, blood once again marring her beautiful outfit, and she's sobbing, and she's shaking them, and there's nothing but blood on her hands and blood on the Hunting Rifle again and it hurts, it hurts so MUCH and she doesn't know what to do anymore, but there's suddenly a light and the shimmering green Sburb logo appears in the sky and Jade stares at it and cries softly -

\- there's one door, but four knobs, and she knows that without her friends they won't ever win and Becsprite hadn't been around in ages and she had nothing else to do and she leans her head against the heated doorknob that signified Dave Strider and she sobs, she sobs so hard that she can't breathe and eventually she falls into a sleep, a dark, almost drunken stupor that leaves her dizzy the next morning -

\- and she awakes, and there's nothing there, and she cries again, and tries opening the door, but it won't open, and she knows that she's doomed to a quiet eternity forever without Rose's wise wisdom and John's prankster gambits and most of all, she won't ever feel Dave's heartbeat in her ear as she presses her head against his chest, and she's crying harder, and the Hunting Rifle is in her grip, and she shakily raises it and points, and fies it at the door, screaming in anger, in pain -

\- and she fires again, and the bullet bounces - and the next thing is only blissful darkness. She cries in relief, think that it's joy, it's Oblivion, in that dark dreamth of depth, but she shakes her head and light creeps back into the view, and there's the door, and she only knocked herself out, a graze in her head, and there are no more bullets, and there is nothing, and Jade has no choice about what to do anymore, so she just curls up in a ball and sobs softly, sobs in a way that is completely give-up on -

\- and darkness fell, and she felt a hand on her shoulder, and something took her away.

But she never saw Dave again, and when it came to that, that was the greatest mistake that Something made...

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  I am a terrible, /awful/ person.


End file.
